The Return of Commander Cool
| nextepisode= }} The Return of Commander Cool is the second episode of the second season of A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, and the fifteenth overall. Premise An alien is on the loose at the Colossal Toy Factory, and he is trying to steal the blueprints of the top selling Commander Cool toys. Shaggy winds up losing his memory, believing himself to be Commander Cool. Will Commander Cool (Shaggy) and Mellow Mutt (Scooby) be able to stop the alien before its too late, or will the competing Stu Pendous Toys become number one again? Synopsis The gang went down to the Colossal Toys building to check the life-size Commander Cool toys. Shaggy and Scooby dress up as Commander Cool and Mellow Mutt and are really enjoying all the toys. They're fun was spoiled by Red Herring disguised as an alien named Zeke. He then presses a transporter device that actually works and sends him to the middle of nowhere. Shaggy and Scooby check out models of Commander Cool villains and see one of another alien. The model suddenly comes too live, declaring that he must destroy Commander Cool. Shaggy and Scooby use their Commander Cool Turbo-rocket-roller-skis to get away, but ended up crashing. Shaggy suffers amnesia and seeing himself in his costume falsely remembers himself as Commander Cool and Scooby as Mellow Mutt. Seeing that somethings wrong, Velma goes to call her Uncle Elmo. Elmo examines Shaggy and tells them that he's lost his memory, but assures them that he'll be back to normal soon and advises them to play along until then. After he leaves, they meet the owner of Colossal Toys Carol Colossal and her highly efficient secretary Barbara Simones. Carol explains that the alien has been trying to steal her Commander Cool toys. She tells them her suspicion on a man named Stupendous who used to own Stupendous Toys until her toys drove him out of business, since then he's always spying on her trying to steal her toy ideas. Shaggy then asked if there's anymore suspects and Barbara hands each of them a list. Shaggy sees a man named Quentin Creeply at the top of the list and Barbara and Simone explain that he was an employee they had to fire cause his toys were too scary and nobody bought them. The gang takes the case, but Shaggy insists that he'll lead them. Shaggy goes to the Cool computer for what to do next and Scooby brings out a cart filled with food, but he trips on what they originally thought was an alien disintegrating gun, but turned out to be lipstick. Scooby spots a big hole on the ceiling and Shaggy pulls out a ladder to climb up. They spot the alien in the room above and Shaggy boldly attempts to arrest it, but to no avail. After ditching the monster, they found blueprints on a table they were hiding behind. They spot a UFO outside and conclude that it belongs to the alien, they see it land at Quentin Creeply's workshop and Barbara gives them a map to get there. The inside of his shop was beyond creepy as it had models of monsters and many scary toys. They find Mr. Creeply and interrogate him, he explains that he opened the shop after he was fired and although he was angry about it, there wasn't anything he could do. He leaves to answer a phone call and Shaggy plans to go back to the Cool computer. As they were about to leave, the alien attacks them yet again. Desperate, Scooby digs a tunnel right through the floor burying the alien while they escape. Once they got out into the yard, they spot the UFO again, this time landing at Stupendous Toys. Barbara gives them another map and proceed to pay Stupendous a visit. Inside, they run into Stupendous who holds a heck of a grudge against Carol for ruining his business. They accuse him of working with the alien and although he wish that he did, he didn't and doesn't know who the alien is and throws them out. They return to Colossal Toys, only to find the alien and a chase ensues all over the building. They lost it in the room where they saw it earlier and find a notepad on Scooby's head, but were unable to understand it. Velma however, figures out the mystery and comes up with a plan with help from Shaggy. Shaggy and Scooby go to the Cool computer, but runs into the alien and chases them. The others try to stop the alien with a giant metal tube, but the alien catches it and sends it after Shaggy and Scooby. They crash into a wall and Shaggy regains his memory. The alien approaches them and after several failed attempts to stop it, grabs Shaggy. While thinking of a plan, Scooby accidentally knocked down crates of orange balls to cause the alien to slip and land in a cradle trapped. The authorities and Carol arrive to see the alien captured. Daphne thinks it's Mr. Creeply while Fred thinks it's Stupendous and then Red Herring who finally transport back and runs away when Scooby points the device at him. Velma unmasks the alien as Barbara Simones, who was stealing blueprints for Carol's new toys planning to sell them and used the alien disguised to scare everyone away. Unable to understand why she failed, Velma explains that they found the lipstick, then the blueprints and the notepad that was really secretary short-hand writing on it that says the blueprints are toy alien space base. As for the UFO, it was really a movie that was projected. As Barbara was taken away, Carol thanks them by letting Shaggy and Scooby be the first to have a Commander Cool alien space base. Shaggy and Scooby faint in amazement, then sit up saying being a superhero is a little breeze with a little help from a pup named Scooby-Doo. Characters Main characters: * Scooby-Doo Detective Agency ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Velma Dinkley ** Daphne Blake ** Freddie Jones Supporting characters: * Carol Colossal * Red Herring * Uncle Elmo * Stu Pendous * Quentin Creeply Villains: * Alien * Barbara Simone Other characters: * Dr. Croaker * Jenkins * Police officer Locations * Coolsville ** Colossal Toys ** Stu Pendous Toys ** Quentin Creeply's home Objects * Table Man * Vending machine * Mellow Mutt Munchies Vehicles * TBA Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Notes/trivia * Shaggy and Scooby wear their costumes throughout the whole episode. * When the gang appears outside Mr. Creeply's workshop, a sound byte of Papa Werewolf howling from the TV film Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School is heard (rather than the usual stock library wolf howling sound effects the show would use.) Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * After the chase scene, Shaggy's Commander Cool googles are missing for a few seconds. * When Scooby releases a medium-sized toy robot, and Shaggy says that isn't big enough, Scooby's collar turned white. * When Scooby yelled "Rop!", his right ear turned blue, and back to brown when the alien tossed him aside. * When Daphne says the alien is Mr. Creeply, the white in Shaggy's eyes can be seen through his goggles. * And when she asked about the flying saucer, Scooby's mask is the same color as his fur. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * None known. In other languages Home media * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: Volume 4 DVD released by Warner Home Video on July 18, 2006. * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: Complete 2nd, 3rd & 4th Seasons DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 17, 2009. Quotes External links * TBA Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 2 episodes Category:Episodes featuring Red Herring